Locked Into Heaven
by thehungerperksinourstarsofglee
Summary: AU: Sebastian and Hunter are roomies with their younger brothers Luna and Chris living with them. Luna and Chris are sick of the way their older brothers act like they don't have feelings for each other, so they decide to find a way to get them to realize that deep down they really do love each other. *Huntbastian*
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Hunter and Sebastian are roomies with their younger brothers Luna and Chris living with them. This story was inspired by a post on Tumblr. I guess you could classify Luna and Chris as OC's. **

Chapter 1:

_Another girl. Really? _

Sebastian was frustrated at Hunter once again. Four different girls in one week, he was out of control. Each time they left as quickly as they came, venturing into Hunter's bedroom and then exiting roughly twenty minutes later with messy hair and a flustered expression.

"Manwhore," Sebastian scoffed from the couch as Hunter guided the new girl up the stairs by her hand. He didn't reply, apart from the giving of his middle finger. "I'll see you guys in twenty minutes, shall I?"

Sebastian lost sight of the pair as they made their way to the top of the stairs but still heard Hunter cussing at him. It was very quiet and muffled, but he could still make out the words.

"Well aren't you rude."

Sebastian shook his head and continued watching his favourite show, but not before starting the timer on his phone, starting down from twenty minutes. The last four times he timed Hunter, the girl came out dead on time, giving Sebastian a sense of achievement in his timekeeping skills.

The front door of the small house opened and in walked Chris, Sebastian's younger brother. He had just finished school for the day and looked far from enthusiastic for chores.

"The washing needs to be hung out when you're ready, Chris," Sebastian requested friendly, pulling the remote from under his bottom to change the channel. Chris was never in a good mood after school, but if he wanted to keep living in his house, he'd have to learn to be responsible.

Chris replied with a simple nod and went to head up the stairs with his backpack carelessly hanging off one shoulder.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I was you," Sebastian screeched, jumping up from the couch to grab Chris if he continued to walk up the stairs.

"Don't tell me. Hunter?" he replied frostily, clearly just as annoyed with the teen as Sebastian.

"Mhm. A brunette one this time."

"He's always liked the brunettes better," Chris replied without a smirk, even though the comment was in humour. He spun around on one foot and ventured to the kitchen.

Sebastian followed him as Chris unpacked his bag on the counter, pulling out his books and pencil case to begin doing homework. He usually did his homework on his own desk in his bedroom which was upstairs, but he knew he wouldn't get much done up there with all the commotion in the next room.

"How was school?" Sebastian asked, taking a can of soda from the fridge and sitting across from Chris.

"Shit, as usual. How was work?"

"Shit, as usual," Sebastian smiled, cracking open the can, sipping the foam that leaked from the top. "Where's Luna?"

Luna was Hunter's little brother and was the same age and in the same class as Chris. Sebastian always told people how Luna was like a mini Hunter. Same shape, hair and eye colour, voice tone and especially, the same attitude.

"He said something about meeting up with a guy after school. I didn't get to talk to him much. I couldn't even hear him properly over the sound of the old man's motorbike engine he was climbing onto."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "The what?!"

Chris swung his head back in laughter at his older brother's reaction. "I'm just fuckin' with you, Seb. He has after school detention and won't be home until later."

"I think Hunter would rather the first thing. You know what he's like when it comes to keeping up a good reputation at school."

"Exactly. That's why Luna told me not to tell him, and you won't tell him either. Unless you want to wake up to find a horse head in your bed."

"Alright. I won't tell him. But that won't stop the school from calling us to tell us. It's not my fault if he finds out that way." Sebastian was great with secrets so keeping this tiny one away from Hunter wouldn't be too difficult. The only thing Sebastian was worried about was if Luna would make it home in time for dinner, considering Hunter was cooking his favourite food especially for him. Hunter's act of kindness wasn't just for fun though. It was to congratulate him on getting an A+ on his Biology test, which at the beginning of the year was Luna's worst topic and was actually failing. "Do you need any help with your homework, bud?"

Chris raised an eyebrow at his brother. "_Bud_? And no thank you. Unless you know how to do algebraic geometry."

"I don't even know what algebraic means," Sebastian laughed, taking one last sip from his can before taking a shot at throwing it into the bin on the opposite side of the kitchen. As usual, he missed, making him have to take the walk of shame over to the bin to pick up the rubbish.

As he slammed the can into the bin, Hunter's brunette girl came running down from the stairs without a skirt on, stopping at the bottom to quickly put it on. Hastily behind the girl was Hunter, only wearing his underwear, trying to stop the girl from leaving the house. It was too late. She was already out the door.

"Looks like someone wasn't happy with Hunter Jr. I always told you bigger is better."

"Go fuck yourself, Smythe," Hunter snapped back, walking up the stairs, frustratingly grabbing a tuff of his hair and sighing.

Chris turned to Sebastian, jaw wide open. "Should we go talk to him?"

"Give him a few minutes. What do you think it was about?"

"He probably wanted her to do kinky shit with him and she wasn't down for it."

"Nah, the brunettes are usually the kinky ones."

Chris' nose crinkled in disgust at his brother. "Ew. I'm going to my room."

"Whatever. I guess I'll be cooking dinner tonight then. Do you think pasta will do?"

"Sure. Luna's favourite kind is the ones that look like bowties."

Sebastian grinned at his brother who immediately regrated making that comment.

"Shut up, Sebastian."

His older brother flung his hands up in a defensive movement, still grinning at him.

"I didn't say anything… you stalker."

"I hate you."

"Mwah."

* * *

Three hours after the girl incident there was still no Hunter. Sebastian had just finished cooking the little bowtie pasta and was preparing to plate up. Luna had arrived home from detention about an hour earlier and didn't seem in the mood to talk either. Sebastian didn't even bother asking him what he did to even get a detention in the first place.

"Dinner is ready!" Sebastian yelled out to the other residents of the house.

The sound of scurrying and doors opening and closing rumbled from upstairs. A minute later, Luna and Chris made their way down the stairs, both dressed casually in some shorts and a shirt. Sebastian waited for one more teen to come from upstairs but he never came.

"Will your brother be joining us, Luna?" Sebastian questioned, grabbing some bowls from the cupboard.

"Not sure. I doubt it though. I tried to talk to him when I got home but he told me to go away."

"Didn't think so. He had a little episode with a girl before you arrived. She came running down the stairs and left the house in a hurry. Hunter's been in a foul mood ever since it."

Chris grabbed a large spoon and began scooping servings of the pasta into three bowls, helping his brother who was too busy gossiping with Luna.

"Maybe you should go talk to him, Sebastian. He'll talk to you."

"No way. If he won't talk to his own brother, he won't talk to me."

Luna carried his bowl over to the dining table, making sure not to accidentally step of Hunter's cat, Mr Puss', tail.

"I think it's worth a try, Sebastian. What's the worst that could happen? You guys are practically married."

The sound of a spoon being dropped onto tiles filled the room. It was Sebastian.

"What. The. Fuck? How the hell are we 'practically married'? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Chris laughed at his brother's response. "He has a point, bro. You know you love him. You guys are like our parents, and parents are usually married."

Sebastian shook his head as he placed his bowl onto the table. He was not happy at what the boys were implying.

"You guys are fucked up. He's not even remotely bi-curious."

"We know," the boys replied in perfect sync. "You tell us all the time."

"I tell you all the time because you keep saying we're in love!"

"Because it's true!" Luna laughed, piercing bowtie pasta with his fork.

An unexpected voice interrupted the harmless argument.

"It's not true."

Everyone turned their necks towards the stairs where Hunter was now standing. He looked a mess. His hair was untidy, wearing old clothes and had bags under his eyes.

"Well look who decided to join us. Grab a bowl and sit down. We need to talk," Sebastian demanded, pulling out the chair next to him and patting the table.

"No talking. Just eating," Hunter replied, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the last bowl that Sebastian sat on the counter, just in case Hunter decided to join them at the last minute.

_I'm a mind reader, _Sebastian thought to himself as he watched Hunter sit down at the table.

Hunter could sense all 3 pairs of eyes staring at him, waiting for him to say something. He simply ignored them and began eating his dinner. After about 4 minutes of staring, Hunter gave in.

"You told Luna what happened, didn't you?" he growled, not taking his eyes away from his dinner.

"Maybe. What happened?"

"Mind your own business, Smythe."

Chris scoffed at the two older brothers that were acting like an old married couple instead of friends. It was just the usual night for the residents of the Clarington-Smythe household.

Hunter banged his fork onto the table, clearly annoyed by the way the dinner had turned out. He just wanted to eat, not be put under interrogation.

"Well this dinner has turned to shit, as usual. I'm gonna go eat this in my room. Have a nice night, losers."

Sebastian sprung from his chair, closely following the frustrated teen up to his room.

Hunter stopped just before opening his door and turned to face Sebastian.

"And what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm joining you for dinner in your room."

"Not a chance. Goodbye," Hunter snapped, quickly opening his door, making sure to close it before Sebastian could stop him.

"Let me in, Hunter. We need to talk."

Sebastian started banging on the door in a hope to annoy Hunter so much that he would open the door and let him in.

"Fuck off, Sebastian!"

"Let me in!"

Hunter sighed and opened the door slowly, shooting the annoying roomie an icy stare.

"Thank you, Hunter."

"I wish you were dead," Hunter spat with a tone of sarcasm but still a touch of annoyance.

"It happened again, didn't it?"

Hunter tilted his head towards the floor, making him look like a sad puppy.

"Yes. Now leave."

"Not yet. We have to talk about it."

"Fine."

**So that's the first chapter done :) I really like it so far and hope to continue it if it gets positive reviews, so let me know if you like it!**

**Next Chapter: Hunter tells Sebastian what happened with the girl, but Sebastian already knows what it was… because it's happened before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Violence, sexual references and swearing, like A LOT of swearing. **

Chapter 2:

"They're totally impossible. I don't see what the huge issue is!" Luna spat, pacing the kitchen while Chris' fingers shrivelled up like prunes from washing the dishes. "I mean, it's obvious they have feelings for each other! Why can't they just stop being so ignorant to each other.

Chris sighed in relief as he pulled the plug out of the sink, watching the brown water spiral down the hole. "Hunter just needs to stop being such a manwhore and quit bringing girls home right in front of Sebastian. He's just trying to make him jealous and cover up his true feelings."

Luna halted, raising an eyebrow at Chris. "In case you haven't noticed, Sebastian is doing the exact same thing except with guys! So there is no one to blame. They're just as bad as each other."

Chris personally thought Hunter was to blame. At least Sebastian was acknowledging the fact he's gay and not trying to cover it up like Hunter was. Whatever happened with that girl today had something to do with Sebastian. He could feel it in his gut. Hunter definitely wasn't going to tell him what happened, so his only hope was his older brother. Chris still had doubts that even Seb would tell him what happened, but it was worth a shot.

"Should we do something about it?" Chris asked, taking a peek up the stairs to look for any signs of movement.

"Like what? We can't force them to love each other. That will just make it worse. It would be easier if they weren't so stubborn. They just need to realize it for themselves."

Suddenly, Chris got a brilliant idea. An idea that would help the two older teens fall for each other.

"That doesn't mean we can't give them a little bit of a push."

* * *

"So, Hunter. Did you do it before or after you came this time?"

"Fuck you, Smythe."

"If you did, this problem would be solved," Sebastian came back smartly.

"You know what, Sebastian? I didn't ask for you to come live in this house. In fact, if our brothers didn't have a gay boner for each other, you'd be kicked out before you can fix your Disney Prince wannabe haircut. Guaranteed." Hunter was getting serious, which was a sign for Sebastian to dull down the smartass comebacks.

"Woah. Calm down dude. Sorry for trying to make this situation a bit lighter."

"Don't even bother."

Sebastian knew the look on Hunter's face wasn't one of his usual ones. It was actually a sad expression. Hunter was genuinely hurt, which just made Sebastian hurt too.

"Of course I'm going to bother. You may not realize it, or even agree to it, but you're my best friend, Hunter. If you have a problem, I'm going to help. And I'm not going to just leave like last time and forget it ever happened. This time, we're working it out."

Hunter continued eating his dinner at his desk, avoiding making eye contact with Sebastian with the tears trying to make their escape out of his sockets. He couldn't face up to him after the incident. It was bad enough the first time. A second time just made it a whole lot worse.

"You're not my best friend. I don't need a _best _friend. No one deserves that privilege," Hunter muttered, trying to keep up his tough guy image which was proving extremely difficult.

"I may not be yours, but you're mine. And you can't tell me you're not, because it's my decision. Now tell me, was it before or after?"

Hunter didn't want to answer. He just wanted to kick Sebastian out of his room and eat his dinner in peace. But with the way Sebastian had made himself comfortable on his perfectly made bed (a habit which he learnt from having to make his bed every morning in the dark at the Military Academy), he didn't look like he was leaving.

Hunter decided to bite the bullet and answer the question. "During."

"Wow. So now all you have to do is do it after and you'll have the whole set!"

Hunter shot Sebastian an evil look. Sebastian was already skating on thin ice and one more smart remark would most likely send Hunter into a murderous rampage. He could be the next Carrie, only without the crazy religious mother and telekinetic powers. Or maybe he did have the powers? Sebastian didn't know his THAT well.

"Sorry, again."

"Three strikes and you're out, Smythe."

"I still have other batters," Sebastian replied playfully. It wasn't a smart comeback, so hopefully Hunter wouldn't stab him in the eye with his fork from it.

"Not when I'm done with them," Hunter shot back, just as playfully, adding his signature smirk.

Sebastian smiled too. It was working. His plan to cheer Hunter up was already past stage one. Only a few more stages and Hunter will be back to his old self, before the first incident.

Now that Hunter was on a good note, Sebastian had to rip the band aid off quick and fast. He had to tell Hunter how he felt.

"I don't care that you did it again, Hunter. It's only an accident. I've done it before too, with you."

The room fell silent. Not even the sound of Hunter chewing could be heard. Sebastian had done it. He had told Hunter that he wasn't alone.

"You're just fucking with me now," Hunter broke the silence with monotone.

"I promise I'm not. It's a sign, Hunter. We've both done it. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Hunter squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears flow down his cheek.

"It tells me that you're obsessed with me and that it needs to stop. Now get out of my room, and stay away from me."

"Hunter, I-" Sebastian began but was quickly interrupted.

"Get the fuck out of my room, you faggot!" Hunter yelled, jumping up from his chair and facing Sebastian with anger in his eyes.

"Faggot?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sebastian was beginning to cry too. His so called best friend just called him the one thing that actually truly hurt him. A faggot.

As if by magic, Luna and Chris appeared at the doorway to the room, looking terrified that their older brothers were fighting like this. They were supposed to be the ones that kept them safe, not the ones that make them feel unsafe.

"What is going on with you two?" Luna began, running in between the two tall teens to stop a physical fight breaking out. "

"You want to know what's going on, Luna?" Sebastian teased, smiling at Hunter as if pleased but with red eyes from all the crying.

"Don't you dare, Smythe," Hunter warned with clenched teeth. Would Sebastian really tell them what he was so ashamed about? After all, Hunter did just call him a faggot.

"Your brother here screamed my name while he shot a load into another one of his sluts! Hunter-fucking-Clarington screamed MY name! TWICE! So much for not even being 'remotely bi-curious'!"

Hunter's face turned a dangerous shade of red. Not from embarrassment, but from pure anger.

"You piece of shit!" Hunter screamed, pushing through Luna while swinging his arms in an attempt to hit Sebastian clean in the face.

Chris ran into the room, grabbing Sebastian by the arms and pulling him away as he tried to swing back at Hunter. Luna on the other hand was struggling trying to keep his older brother away. He was too strong for Luna. Before it was too late, Chris ran back to Luna and helped pull Hunter back.

"That's it! I've had enough of you two! You've both got serious problems with each other and we are going to find a way to sort them out! And it is NOT going to be a fight to the death!" Luna screamed, pushing Hunter back a bit more. He was angry. Really angry.

Chris had already told Luna his plan, and right now it didn't seem like it would work. At least, not without some help from the little brothers.

They needed help, and they needed it now.

**So there you go. Hunter's little 'secret' was that he yelled Sebastian's name. Good job to the people that guessed it! **

**Next Chapter: Chris and Luna decide to put their plan into action. **


End file.
